1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the treatment of corrosive fluids produced by appliances and more particularly to the neutralization and channeling of acidic condensate produced by condensing appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices that neutralize acidic fluids produced by condensing appliances are necessary for reducing environmental impact and user safety. A variety of neutralizing devices are well known but suffer from significant disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,951 to Avery discloses an exhaust gas purifier comprising an elongated hollow cartridge with an end closure means and having perforations around the periphery that are small enough for retention of catalyst pellets and large enough for free flow of gas therethrough. An agitation rod having a plurality of bends utilizes motion of the exhaust gases to agitate pellets and prevent them from fusing together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,947 to Ketterer discloses a mounting arrangement for a condensate neutralizer in a furnace whereby products of combustion from the furnace are separated and neutralized.
The prior art describes devices for neutralizing or purifying the discharge of condensing appliances. Unfortunately, after a period of time, neutralizing devices will lose performance as the neutralizing media is consumed. Replacement of the neutralizing media becomes troublesome for the devices described in the prior art and often requires either replacement of the entire device or replacement of expensive components of the device, which is usually accompanied by disconnecting the device at multiple locations. The present device exhibits a concentric design with perpendicular inlet and outlet connections to overcome these disadvantages, as well as others, by enabling gravity to feed unused neutralizing media towards the lower portion of the device where the media has been expended. Additionally, several components of the present invention are releasably fastened to allow simple and cost efficient replacement of the neutralizing media and other components.